Fuir l'ombre et me réfugier sous ta lumière : Bonus
by Angelica R
Summary: [La légende de Blanche-Neige] : OS. UA ou missing moments sur ma fic Fuir l'ombre et me réfugier sous ta lumière.
1. Dévorer tes ailes

Sortir des ténèbres et peut-être voir la lumière : Bonus.

[La légende de Blanche-Neige] : OS. UA ou missing moments sur ma fic _Sortir des ténèbres_ _et peut-être voir la lumière._

Dévorer tes ailes.

Résumé  La reine Christelle a toujours aimé la beauté. Beaucoup trop. Et Lilith va en faire les frais. Non-con + torture. Lemon. Christelle/Lilith. Moment du passé de Lilith (OC).

Dès l'instant où elle l'avait vue, la reine Christelle avait su qu'elle la voulait. Pas pour tout de suite, bien sûr, mais plus tard, quand elle aurait grandi.

Elle était belle, mais cela, ce n'était pas une surprise, mais plutôt une normalité. C'était une elfe, la beauté était presque une norme pour ce peuple, mais cette gamine était déjà une beauté, à seulement neuf ans.

On voyait déjà que d'ici quelques années, elle serait une jeune femme magnifique, d'une beauté égale à celle de la jeune et superbe reine Christelle.

Sa beauté, si on la laissait se développer suffisamment, aurait presque pu être équivalente à celle de la princesse Blanche-Neige (qui n'était encore qu'une enfant, et donc pas encore une menace pour la terrible reine. Pas encore, du moins. Mais plus tard, cela arriverait.), qui plus tard deviendrait la plus belle femme du royaume.

À cet instant, l'elfe n'était encore qu'une enfant, mais la reine n'attendait qu'une chose : que sa jeune esclave grandisse, se développe, et qu'elle puisse profiter d'elle.

Et donc la détruire.

Elle avait déjà des servantes à sa disposition, avec lesquelles elle ne se gênait pas pour jouer, et ce alors que son mari était encore là (qui ne se rendait compte de rien), ce qui lui permettrait de tenir pour plus tard, et ce, avant que Lilith ne soit adulte.

Des servantes de seulement vingts ans, qu'elle ne se gênait pas de menacer de renvoi si jamais elles ne cédaient pas à ses moindres désirs, qu'elle s'amusait à briser, sans qu'il y ait aucune conséquence contre elle.

Plus les années passaient, et plus son regard sur Lilith devenait étrange, vicieux, et carnassier, regard que, dans son innocence, la jeune elfe ne remarquait pas, désormais âgée de seize ans. La reine l'avait déjà privée de ses ailes, mais elle n'avait pas encore commencé à se servir d'elle pour tuer ceux qui la gênaient.

Ceux qui étaient au courant de la manière dont la reine se conduisait, remarquant tout cela, plaignaient la pauvre petite, qui était parfois vue par quelques serviteurs, lorsque, par moments, elle avait le droit de sortir.

Ce qui n'était que rare, et la reine la dévorait du regard, cette pauvre jeune fille qu'elle avait déjà vu dans le plus simple appareil de nombreuses fois, et ce lors de ses fameuses séances de torture.

Elle ne pouvait plus attendre…

 _§§§§_

Christelle avait en grande partie détruit la jeune fille, ayant arraché une grande partie de sa volonté, l'ayant faite souffrir un certain nombres de fois.

Le roi était alors en voyage dans un royaume voisin, accompagné de la princesse Blanche-Neige, et la reine Christelle possédait alors la régence. Mais, contrairement à ce qu'il se passerait plus tard, elle n'osa pas révéler son vrai visage, puisqu'elle savait que le roi serait bientôt de retour.

Elle pensait justement à cette petite elfe, qu'elle n'avait pas encore touchée, si ce n'était pour lui faire du mal, et elle sourit. Qui ne savait toujours pas qu'elle la convoitait, et qui bientôt le comprendrait, et elle eut un sourire d'anticipation.

Sentant les mains de sa servante du moment sur ses seins, la reine eut un nouveau sourire, et elle se retourna. Face à elle se trouvait une superbe femme à la peau d'ébène, nommée Cassandra, qui était plus ou moins sa maîtresse régulière depuis quelques temps.

Alors que la jeune femme l'embrassait et la faisait se perdre délicieusement en elle, la reine se mit à penser à nouveau à l'elfe, se demandant comment elle allait bien pouvoir lui faire du mal et exercer sa cruauté sur elle.

Elle se demanda alors si elle pourrait jamais la corrompre, la faire sombrer dans ses ténèbres à elle, et elle se mit à apprécier l'idée.

Détruire cette gamine et la reconstruire ensuite, la reformer à son image, ruiner toute sa bonté, sa jeunesse et son innocence, celle qu'elle avait encore en ce moment.

Quand la main de Cassandra reprit sa place entre ses cuisses, Christelle se concentra encore plus sur cette idée délicieuse, qui ne pouvait que plaire à son esprit malsain.

Après tout, c'était bien ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu, détruire les autres, faire en sorte d'être mieux qu'eux, faire en sorte qu'ils ne soient plus _rien_.

« Dites-moi, ma reine, lui demanda son amante, à quoi pensez-vous ? »

Christelle gémit.

« A rien. Seulement à ce que je ferais subir à ma prochaine victime. »

L'autre femme sourit avec sadisme, étant tout comme sa maîtresse une personne qui ne vivait que pour faire souffrir les autres.

« J'ai hâte de voir cela », susurra-t-elle en embrassant Christelle une nouvelle fois.

 _§§§§_

Lilith n'aimait pas la reine Christelle. C'était une chose connue, qu'elle-même ne cachait pas réellement. Celle qui n'était plus une enfant, plus depuis qu'elle était l'esclave de la reine Christelle faisait tout pour ne pas montrer à quel point cette femme lui faisait peur, en plus de tout le reste.

La peur et la haine étaient en conflit dans son cœur, mais la plupart du temps, c'était la peur qui la saisissait quand elle voyait son bourreau.

Quand elle voyait cette femme qui faisait tout pour la détruire, pour lui faire mal, pour la faire sombrer, hé bien…

Elle hurlait intérieurement alors.

Voir Christelle devant elle ne lui apportait que douleur, colère, souffrance, peur, que des choses qui lui faisaient mal.

Quand cette dernière agissait sur elle, cette douleur ne se faisait que plus forte.

Ce jour-là ne ferait pas exception.

Quand le soldat la fit appeler et la fit sortir de sa cellule pour qu'elle aille dans la chambre de la reine, Lilith ne broncha pas, et se contenta de le suivre, habituée à obéir sans pouvoir rien faire d'autre.

La reine n'était pas encore là, mais il y avait une baignoire juste là, et le soldat lui dit qu'elle devait y entrer, chose qui apparemment venait de la reine.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, elle y alla, se débarrassant peu à peu de tout ce qui avait pu s'accumuler comme crasses sur elle depuis quelques mois, puisque cela faisait depuis ce temps-là qu'elle n'avait pas pu prendre de bain.

« Oh, mais dis-moi… tu es devenue ravissante, ma chère. »

La voix de la reine Christelle résonna à ses oreilles, alors qu'elle s'était faufilée sans bruit derrière elle, et Lilith frissonna.

 _Merde… C'est un piège._

 _Espèce de garce_.

L'elfe, d'un mouvement inconscient, voulut sortir et fuir, avant de sentir la poigne puissante de Christelle se poser sur son épaule, l'empêchant de faire un seul autre mouvement, à cause de la peur qu'elle lui faisait ressentir, et aussi de sa force.

Ses ongles tranchants et acérés se plantèrent dans son épaule, et Lilith grimaça, endurant la torture sans broncher, comme d'habitude.

Presque avec douceur, Christelle fit courir sa main et ses ongles le long du bras de l'elfe, faisant durer cette caresse douloureuse, alors qu'une forte nausée envahissait Lilith.

Dans son innocence, elle ne savait pas encore ce que cette femme mauvaise voulait lui faire, elle pensait qu'elle n'allait que la torturer, ce qui lui suffisait largement, en ce qui concernait la douleur.

La main de la reine s'attardait sur son bras, et Lilith sentit un grand froid se répandre en elle, malgré la température agréable de l'eau.

Elle haïssait cela, quand la reine la touchait, presque plus que tout le reste, parce que cela lui rappelait ce moment où elle lui avait pris ses ailes, volé sa liberté.

Elle qui pensait avoir été complètement mise à terre, elle ne savait pas encore que cela pouvait être bien pire.

Lilith n'avait encore aucune idée de la noirceur de la reine.

D'ici peu, elle saurait, et là seulement, elle comprendrait la véritable signification du mot ténèbres.

Pou l'instant, laissons-là profiter quelques instants de son innocence qui n'en est déjà plus vraiment une.

 _§§§§_

L'elfe aurait sans doute dû comprendre rapidement que quelque chose n'était pas comme d'habitude.

Que la reine ne voulait pas encore la torturer comme ces dernières années, mais jouer avec elle.

Si l'on peut dire, et du moins si l'on considère le sens du mot « jeu » selon la reine comme étant un sens correct et valide.

La main de la reine était toujours sur elle, la touchant, la griffant, puis, d'un seul coup, l'effleurant seulement, ce qui était au moins aussi horrible, puisque cela laissait Lilith dans l'incertitude, cette dernière ne sachant pas quand sa tortionnaire allait frapper.

Christelle laissa traîner un regard appréciateur sur les courbes de l'elfe, qui n'étaient en rien dissimulées par l'eau du bain, et que la reine prit la peine d'admirer.

« Je confirme, ajouta-t-elle, ma très chère, tu es tout simplement sublime. »

L'elfe se raidit à ces mots, sachant que les compliments de Christelle dissimulaient toujours quelque chose.

Après tout, c'était bien après lui avoir dit que ses ailes étaient une merveille qu'elle les lui avait arrachées…

« Qu'est-ce que ça change à quoi que ce soit ? Fit-elle d'une voix glaciale, ce qui en aucun cas ne découragea la reine, qui reprit son geste, qu'elle avait stoppé alors qu'elle parlait.

\- Peu de choses… Ce n'était qu'un compliment, ma très chère, détends-toi. »

Ce qui pouvait ne sembler être qu'un banal conseil était en réalité un ordre, ce dont Lilith se rendit compte, alors que les ongles de Christelle recommençaient à trancher sa chair, faisant couler le sang pour la première fois de la journée.

Il fallait bien que cela commence à un moment…

Lilith ne fit toujours aucun mouvement, ce qui irrita quelque peu la reine. C'était sûrement parce que la douleur n'était pas assez forte, dans ce genre de situation, elle savait garder son calme, et ne pas hurler.

Exactement le contraire de ce que voulait Christelle.

Comme elle le faisait presque à chaque fois, pour le plaisir de voir sa proie être dégoûtée, ou juste par habitude, elle posa sa bouche sur son bras et commença à boire le sang qui s'écoulait de la blessure.

Une fois que cette horrible besogne fût réalisée, elle ne s'arrêta pas là elle referma la blessure, et plongea son regard dans celui de Lilith. L'elfe ne tremblait pas, mais ses yeux disaient toute sa douleur, sa colère, sa haine, son impuissance, et Christelle s'en grisa.

L'elfe tenta de se recroqueviller sur elle-même, afin de dissimuler son corps aux yeux de la reine, qui n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser faire.

Tout doucement, trop doucement par rapport à ce qu'elle faisait d'ordinaire, elle posa sa main sur la joue de l'elfe, et elle sourit.

« Tu sais parfaitement qu'il est inutile de faire cela Lilith… Tu ne peux pas m'échapper. Et tu le sais tout comme moi. »

Bien sûr qu'elle le savait, pas la peine de le redire encore et encore !

C'était comme si la reine voulait bien s'assurer de son pouvoir sur l'elfe, comme si elle avait peur que celui-ci ne soit pas assuré d'une façon suffisante.

Et Lilith avait toujours peur.

Christelle aurait pu la gifler, pour lui montrer à quel point elle ne pouvait rien faire, puisqu'elle ne pourrait pas se défendre. Puisque le moindre geste de sa part contre la reine ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses.

Elle n'en fit rien.

À la place, elle l'embrassa, et si elle n'avait pas fermé les yeux, elle aurait pu voir les yeux de Lilith s'écarquiller d'une façon qui, dans d'autres circonstances, aurait pu être vue comme comique, mais qui là, ne montrait que son effroi et son horreur.

La reine était en train de l'embrasser.

La reine _Christelle_ était en train de l'embrasser.

Le monstre, la sorcière, celle qui l'avait enfermée, torturée, lui avait enlevé ses parents, _était en train de l'embrasser_.

Comment… Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi était-elle obligée de subir cela ?

Pourquoi elle par la magie ?

 _§§§§_

La nausée continua d'envahir Lilith, alors qu'elle sentait la langue de la reine forcer la barrière de ses lèvres, et que, choquée encore par son geste, elle ne réagissait pas.

Sentant soudain la langue de Christelle contre la sienne, l'elfe faillit hurler.

Cela ne pouvait pas arriver, pas maintenant, pas ici, pas avec elle, _pas_ _comme ça_.

C'était un cauchemar, cela ne pouvait rien être d'autre, pas vrai ?

Et pourtant, c'était bel et bien en train d'arriver, et en un quart de seconde, Lilith comprit quel sort allait être le sien.

Elle sut ce que la reine allait lui faire, et elle pleura.

Sur son sort.

Sur toute cette innocence que la reine allait lui voler, lui arracher, piétiner et ruiner, détruire en mille morceaux.

Elle pleura, se maudissant d'être si faible, de ne pas pouvoir se dresser contre la reine et la combattre.

Elle ne pouvait pas.

Et elle maudit la reine.

Elle souhaita sa mort, elle lui souhaita les pires souffrances et tortures, elle souhaita sa propre mort, pour pouvoir échapper à cet enfer.

Elle voulut mourir.

Pendant quelques secondes, elle voulut _sincèrement_ mourir.

Et elle comprit aussi la raison de sa présence, et un profond dégoût l'envahit.

Elle _hurla_.

Et elle repoussa l'autre femme avec horreur, avant de commencer à sangloter, de manière convulsive, repliée sur elle-même. Elle avait giflé la reine, alors que cette dernière commençait à la toucher, et tout ce que l'esprit de Lilith lui avait hurlé sans même qu'elle y réfléchisse réellement, c'était _non_ , _non_ , _non_ , _non_.

Christelle eut un sourire ravi.

Sa proie réagissait enfin, et cela ne montrait qu'une seule chose.

Pour elle, c'était la fin.

En effet, maintenant qu'elle avait protesté une fois, de façon absolument viscérale et involontaire, elle ne pourrait plus le refaire, car la raison était revenu en elle, après le bref règne de la révolte.

Elle ne pouvait pas fuir, et la reine pouvait la détruire.

Elle pouvait détruire sa famille.

Et Christelle sourit une nouvelle fois en voyant la résignation peu à peu envahir le regard de la jeune elfe.

Elle ne la punit pas pour son geste, se contentant de lui ordonner de sortir et de se sécher.

Alors que Lilith s'exécutait, elle vit avec déplaisir la reine l'entourer de ses bras, qui se remit à la toucher sans que son esclave ne réagisse cette fois-ci.

Puis la reine lui retira ce qui lui restait sur elle quelques secondes plus tard, et elle recommença ce qu'elle avait initié alors que Lilith était encore dans la baignoire.

L'elfe tremblait de froid maintenant, de peur, et d'appréhension, aussi.

Maintenant elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas y échapper.

Christelle l'embrassa à nouveau, et Lilith se laissa faire, laissant les mains de la sorcière caresser son corps.

La reine gémissait contre elle, satisfaite d'avoir enfin ce qu'elle voulait, après avoir attendu toutes ces années sans rien faire.

(Enfin, Lilith n'aurait pas été d'accord.)

La reine n'était pas nue, pas cette fois-là, elle voulait seulement prendre Lilith, non pas être prise, et ce qu'elle allait lui faire suffirait amplement ce jour-là.

Ce n'était qu'un début, un jour elle irait plus loin, bien plus loin.

Bien trop loin à l'avis de Lilith.

Elle griffait tout le corps de l'elfe avec délice, voyant avec joie le sang couler, et l'elfe qui hurlait, la suppliait de s'arrêter, parce que, bien évidemment, elle avait une limite, et _elle ne pouvait plus supporter cela_.

Avec avidité, la reine posa ses mains sur les seins de Lilith, les caressant pendant un temps, avant de poser ses doigts contre les cuisses de l'elfe, et de commencer un rapide et douloureux mouvement de va-et-vient entre celles-ci, encore une fois sans tenir compte des hurlements de l'elfe.

Quand elle eut terminé ce qu'elle avait à faire, ne restait plus qu'une jeune elfe brisée et en sang, qui ne voulait qu'une seule chose, hurler de douleur.

Christelle souriait encore, de son son sourire mauvais et cruel.

« Hé bien, lança-t-elle à la jeune femme encore debout et qui allait bientôt s'écrouler, que fais-tu ? Elle agita la main et referma les blessures de l'elfe. Nettoie-moi tout ça ! Lança-t-elle avec dégoût, voyant tout le sang dont Lilith était couverte. Après tout, il faut que tu sois présentable pour retourner dans ta cellule, fit-elle avec ironie et cruauté.

\- Oui ma reine, » acquiesça l'elfe brisée, retournant dans la baignoire dont l'eau était désormais froide.

Et elle s'exécuta, sous le regard satisfait de la reine.


	2. Qu'est-ce donc ?

Qu'est-ce donc ?

Résumé : UA et OS. Se situe pendant le chapitre 13. Lilith est tombée malade, et Blanche-Neige s'occupe d'elle. Alors que le trouble saisit de plus en plus la princesse, Lilith, elle, comprend qu'elle ne pourra jamais la tuer. Lilith/Blanche-Neige.

La fièvre, Lilith connaît ça.

Et elle la déteste, bien évidemment, parce qu'elle déteste être malade.

Si au moins elle pouvait faire quelque chose, bouger, agir, ne pas être inactive, mais non !

Blanche-Neige lui a ordonné de rester au lit, de ne plus en sortir sauf si elle en avait vraiment besoin, et si la jeune elfe a pu croire un instant qu'elle pourrait ne pas lui obéir, le regard empli de détermination et d'autorité de la princesse ne lui en pas laissé l'occasion.

Juste à côté, Maud a sourit, ne voyant rien, mais imaginant aisément la situation.

« Vous devriez vous habituer Lilith, Blanche-Neige est très protectrice envers les gens auxquels elle tient. »

 _Oui, effectivement, j'avais fini par le remarquer_.

C'était le cas depuis l'arrivée de Lilith au village, et même si elle était devenue amie avec Jack, le fait est qu'elle tenait de plus en plus à la jeune princesse.

Peut-être même un peu trop, au regard de la mission qui lui avait été confiée.

Peut-être un peu trop tout court.

Vu qu'elle avait cette _relation_ avec la reine (ouais, ce mot était plus insultant qu'autre chose. Disons plutôt qu'elle était piégée avec elle, sans pouvoir fuir), elle savait très bien qu'elle aimait aussi les femmes, ce n'était pas un secret pour elle.

Et le fait est qu'elle ne s'était jamais posé la question par rapport à elle, mais maintenant, quelque chose était en train de changer.

Quand elle parvint enfin à se rendormir, elle alla au monde de rêves, et réussit à s'expliquer avec Jack, ce qui la soulagea profondément.

Elle était heureuse de ne pas être obligée de perdre son amitié, pas alors qu'elle ne le connaissait que depuis quelques temps, pas alors qu'elle était seule (si on ne comptait pas Blanche-Neige).

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était toujours malade, et elle ne se sentait réellement pas mieux, en fait, c'était presque pire.

La princesse était toujours là, attendant son réveil, paraissant assez inquiète.

Il s'avéra qu'elle était une garde malade assez efficace, qui prit soin d'elle comme personne ne l'avait fait auparavant, pas depuis qu'elle était prisonnière de Christelle.

Et Lilith… ne put que se sentir touchée face à ce geste, parce que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle était habitué à avoir, quelque chose qui lui manquait, en fait.

Elle tombait assez peu souvent malade, il valait mieux, que ce soit quand elle était dans sa cellule, ou en mission pour la reine, puisque alors elle était la plupart du temps seule et donc sans pouvoir demander de l'aide.

C'était… reposant de ne plus avoir qu'à se reposer sur elle-même.

Et Blanche-Neige n'aidait pas à vouloir que cela s'arrête, en fait, assez peu de temps après, Lilith était déjà guérie, et elle n'avait plus vraiment besoin de quoi que ce soit de sa part.

Sauf qu'en fait, Lilith avait besoin d'être guérie, d'être soignée, mais pas seulement de cela, d'autres choses, de toutes ses souffrances passées, de sa colère contre Christelle, et un soir, elle lui en parla.

Elle dit toute la vérité à Blanche-Neige, et elle lui dit pour sa mission, pour ce que la reine lui avait fait, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se libéra de tout cela.

Et la princesse l'écouta, pendant des heures.

Blanche-Neige aimait beaucoup Lilith. Elle la trouvait gentille, intéressante, et belle aussi.

C'était une elfe après tout, et elle était réellement magnifique.

Elle l'était encore plus quand elle n'était pas emplie de doutes, quand elle parvenait à se libérer de toute sa souffrance.

Et Blanche-Neige sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant tout ce que Lilith avait vécu, plus que par le fait qu'elle avait essayé de la tuer (après tout, Samson aussi avait essayé. Et elle ne lui en voulait pas).

Elles étaient amies, et en fait, quand elles parlaient, Blanche-Neige se perdait un peu.

Sans savoir pourquoi, sans comprendre, sans vouloir le faire.

Sachant sans vraiment savoir, se cachant la vérité.

Et ce alors que d'autres comprenaient.

Alors que même Lilith le sentait.

L'elfe était en train de tomber amoureuse de la princesse, de façon désespérée.

Désormais, tous savaient pour sa mission, et ils mettaient en place un plan pour détrôner la reine Christelle.

Et Lilith sombrait encore plus, tout en pansant ses blessures.

 _§§§§_

Cette histoire allait mal finir.

Elle ne pourrait jamais tuer la princesse, et ça, Christelle allait bientôt le découvrir.

Et alors elle la tuerait.

Une nuit, elle eut un cauchemar.

La reine tuait ses parent, puis la princesse, puis elle la tuait elle aussi.

Et soudain, Lilith se mit à hurler.

Alors qu'elle commençait à trembler, Blanche-Neige fit son apparition dans sa chambre.

« Lilith, qu'y a-t-il ? »

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle ne pouvait pas répondre. Elle tremblait.

La peur était toujours là, cette peur qui la gardait prisonnière depuis si longtemps, cette peur qu'elle n'arrivait pas à laisser partir.

Parce que cela lui avait semblé si _réel_.

Comprenant, la princesse décida de prendre place dans le lit de l'elfe, à ses côtés, et elle la prit dans ses bras.

« Tu ne veux pas en parler, j'imagine ? »

Toujours muette, Lilith haussa frénétiquement la tête, et Blanche-Neige resserra son étreinte.

« Très bien. Alors dans ce cas-là, je vais parler. »

La jeune femme était derrière l'elfe, et Lilith se reposa sur elle.

« Je pense que avant toi, je n'avais jamais su qui était ma belle-mère. Je la savais cruelle et mauvaise, mais pas monstrueuse. Je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontrée, parce que tu es une personne fantastique, et que je t'apprécie profondément. Mais aussi parce que désormais, je sais qui elle est. »

Avec incertitude, elle commença à doucement caresser les cheveux de son amie, comme elle l'aurait fait avec un animal blessé, comme si elle avait peur que Lilith ne s'effarouche de cela.

Lilith ne bougea pas, sa peur commençant à s'apaiser un petit peu. Blanche-Neige poursuivit.

« Par ailleurs, je n'avais jamais réellement eu d'amie avant toi. Oh, j'ai bien eu Richard, c'est vrai, mais il est loin en ce moment. Je pense que tu es une personne très courageuse, et que tu n'as pas à avoir peur de devenir comme ma belle-mère, parce que tu es loin d'être comme elle. »

Lilith eut un faible sourire, et serra la main de Blanche-Neige dans la sienne.

« Ce que je dis, je le pense sincèrement. Lilith, tu es mon amie. Et pour moi, ça compte beaucoup, et surtout, ne t'en fait pas. Nous trouverons un moyen de l'arrêter.

\- Je l'espère, avait finalement murmuré Lilith en se rapprochant d'une Blanche-Neige un peu plus troublée encore par leur proximité. Sinon… sinon je ne sais plus ce que je peux faire. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes s'endormirent, et Lilith n'eut aucun autre cauchemar durant cette nuit.

 _§§§§_

Ce rituel continua les jours qui suivirent, et ce fut plus un prétexte qu'autre chose, et ce, pour les deux jeunes femmes.

Pour Lilith parce qu'elle n'avait plus eu de cauchemar après, mais qui voulait encore se rapprocher de son amie.

Pour Blanche-Neige elle-même aussi, qui voyait cela comme une occasion.

Et oui, les deux femmes dormaient ensemble.

Et non, rien ne se passait.

Quand Richard vint au village, Lilith ressentit de la jalousie. Elle savait que les deux jeunes gens n'étaient qu'amis, mais cela ne changeait rien.

Elle aurait presque voulu faire comme Christelle, en fait. Agir en monstre et ne pas tenir compte de ce que voulait Blanche-Neige, mais elle abandonna très rapidement cette idée.

Elle aurait pu, peut-être, mais elle s'y refusa.

Et de toute façon, elle n'en avait pas besoin.

À un moment, la princesse finirait pas se déclarer.


	3. Oublier la justice

Oublier la justice.

Résumé : UA et OS. Une version plus sombre où tout se passe comme la reine Christelle l'a prévu. Dark!Lilith. Lilith/Christelle. Lilith/Blanche-Neige. Blanche-Neige/Prince Richard. Lilith/Prince Richard. Lilith/Blanche-Neige/Prince Richard. Major Character Death. Violence. Meurtre et mind control. Lemon. Dubious content. Torture.

Lilith n'aurait pas pu déterminer à partir de quel moment elle n'en avait plus rien eu à foutre.

Sans doute au moment où la reine avait tué ses parents.

Ou bien après, bien plus tard, quand la reine lui avait pris ses ailes, puis que d'autres avaient repoussées, aussi noirs que la nuit, reflets du chemin que sa magie était en train de prendre.

Mais après tout, peu importe.

Quelques années plus tôt, elle aurait sans doute hurlé, crié, imploré, supplié. Aurait demandé à être libérée, à ce qu'on libère ses parents, son peuple, et finalement elle-même par la même occasion.

Mais maintenant ?

Plus rien ne lui importait désormais, si ce n'est la reine Christelle.

Cette femme merveilleuse qui lui avait montré ce qu'était le pouvoir, et comment s'en servir, et maintenant, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais s'en passer.

Car oui, au lieu de seulement la torturer, une fois qu'elle lui avait pris ses parents, la reine avait tout fait pour la former. L'éduquer, lui enseigner la magie noire.

La _pervertir_.

Et elle avait remarquablement bien réussi.

Désormais, Lilith était complètement perdue pour la lumière, elle ne reviendrait plus jamais de l'autre côté, pour son plus grand plaisir et celui de la reine.

Pour _leur_ plus grand plaisir commun, en fait.

Car oui, la reine et la jeune elfe étaient amantes. Et ce depuis que l'elfe avait dix-sept ans, et cette situation leur convenait à toutes les deux.

Elle en avait dix-neuf désormais, et d'ici peu, la méchante reine allait lui confier une mission bien particulière, que l'elfe ténébreuse s'empresserait d'accomplir avec joie.

À cet instant, les deux femmes se trouvaient ensembles, juste après une magnifique nuit d'amour, puisque oui, elles discutaient de ce genre de chose après avoir passé la nuit ensemble.

« Et donc, il me suffira d'aller dans ce village, de trouver ta belle-fille, et puis d'ensuite, de la tuer.

\- C'est exact. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Et ramène moi son corps je te pris.

\- Pourquoi donc ? Voudrais-tu effectuer des choses malsaines et maléfiques sur elle ?

\- Pas du tout. Ce que je veux, c'est investir son corps, et la posséder. Et ainsi garder ma jeunesse pour toujours.

\- Je comprends ma reine. Tu veux devenir _elle_ , en somme.

\- Oui, effectivement, je pense qu'on peut le dire de cette manière.

\- Ce sera… merveilleusement amusant, tu ne penses pas ?

\- En quoi ?

\- Oh, hé bien… prendre sa place. Qu'on croit que tu es cette jeune femme pure et innocente, alors qu'en réalité… tu en es bien loin. »

La reine eut un sourire cruel, avant d'embrasser son amante.

« Je suis bien d'accord », susurra-t-elle avec joie.

 _§§§§_

L'endroit était calme, et en paix.

Cela ne durerait pas, oh que non, pas avec elle qui serait présente.

Pas avec ce qu'elle prévoyait de faire.

Aussitôt devant la barrière qui protégeait la forêt, elle commença à la détruire, à utiliser contre elle toute la magie noire qu'elle avait en stock.

Celle-ci ne dura qu'un temps, malgré les supplications de l'esprit de la forêt, qui ne put rien faire pour la stopper. Elle le détruisit directement, tout simplement.

Avec une grande facilité et sans remords.

Quand cela fut fait, la protection de la forêt aux sept couleurs s'anéantit entièrement, tout simplement.

Et elle ne put rien faire face à la folie meurtrière de l'elfe aux pouvoirs maléfiques, qui pénétra avec grande facilité dans la forêt, dernier refuge de la jeune princesse.

Mais Lilith s'en fichait complètement.

Elle avait perdu son honneur, sa force, sa bonté, tout ce qui la caractérisait avant que la reine ne détruise tout, il y avait de cela des années, alors elle ne tint pas compte des supplications des uns et des autres.

Elle les tua tous, parce qu'ils s'interposaient entre elle et sa victime.

C'était à prévoir, non ?

Bien sûr qu'ils se battraient, qu'ils feraient tout pour protéger Blanche-Neige de ce mal qui tentait de s'en prendre à elle.

Cela ne voulait absolument pas dire que cela suffirait.

Oh que non.

Pas alors que celle qu'ils affrontaient avait perdu toute morale et toute humanité des années plus tôt.

Pas alors que la magie noire était de la partie.

Il y avait un jeune homme présent dans toute cette histoire, que l'elfe n'hésita pas un seul instant à assassiner.

Il s'appelait Jack…

 _§§§§_

Les sept nains tombèrent les uns après les autres.

L'Ancien fut le premier, envoyée d'un geste nonchalant contre le mur, assez violemment pour que cela lui rompe les os.

Puis il y eut Grognon, Poussin, La Science, Costaud, Froussard et enfin Cookie, qu'elle n'hésita pas à éliminer, pas plus qu'elle n'hésita à exécuter la princesse.

Alors qu'elle se trouvait devant elle, elle prit quelques secondes pour la regarder et l'admirer.

Oui, elle était belle, de toute évidence, et la jeune elfe aurait réellement adoré pouvoir la briser en mille morceaux.

Mais elle n'était pas là pour ça aujourd'hui, et elle posa un long regard sur la princesse, au sol, en larmes et tremblantes.

« Monstre ! Hoqueta-t-elle. Vous les avez tués ! Vous le avez tous tués ! Tout mes amis… Pourquoi ? »

L'elfe se pencha vers elle, et lui sourit.

Elle ne répondit rien, préférant laisser la jeune femme dans l'incertitude.

Elle se saisit de son épée et, d'un geste, elle en transperça l'innocente.

« Au revoir princesse », susurra-t-elle avec un air mauvais.

 _§§§§_

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre de la reine, invisible, celle-ci eut un regard triomphant et ravie.

Elle se dévoila à la reine, qui, grâce à sa magie, avait déjà réussi à la voir, contrairement aux autres.

« Bien joué ! Fit la reine cruelle avec un air impressionné. Et tu as même pensé à refermer la blessure ! Je te félicite Lilith, tu es réellement allée au-delà de mes espérances. Et les habitants de ce village insipide ? »

Elle se tourna vers sa créature, cette femme qu'elle avait formé, éduqué, _transformé_. Elle vit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas encore remarqué auparavant et qui la ravit.

Sa protégée avait du _sang_ _sur_ _tout_ _son_ _visage_.

Et celle-ci avait également un sourire épanoui sur le visage.

« Morts. Tous. Ils ont essayé de se dresser contre moi. Lilith gloussa. Ils ont eu tort.

\- Je ne dirais pas le contraire », siffla Christelle en souriant à nouveau, se rapprochant de la meurtrière.

Qu'elle embrassa encore.

« Tu as bien travaillé Lilith, je suis très fière de toi. »

Et Lilith se mit à sourire.

« Tout le plaisir était pour moi ma reine.

\- Comment était-elle ? Demanda la reine, avide de détails, et ce d'une manière absolument morbide. Comment était-ce ? De la tuer ?

\- Si tu l'avais vue ! Là, sur le sol, effrayée et _pathétique_. Elle a vu tout ses amis mourir sous ses yeux, pour elle. C'était particulièrement savoureux, si tu veux mon avis. Tu aurais adoré voir ça.

\- J'en suis sure, ajouta Christelle en se rapprochant de son amante, qu'elle commença lentement à caresser. Alors, raconte-moi… as-t-elle hurlé ? Et eux ? Qu'on-t-il fait ? »

Alors que Lilith allait commencer son discours, elle sentit alors la main de la reine commencer à défaire lentement son corsage, et s'emparer de l'un de ses seins.

« Rien, hoqueta Lilith avec difficulté, alors que le plaisir s'emparait d'elle, ils n'ont rien pu faire. Ils étaient… totalement impuissants.

\- Avec toi contre eux, cela n'a rien d'étonnant.

\- Certes… Et elle non plus n'a rien pu faire. Elle était tellement… faible.

\- Après tout, ce n'était qu'une enfant. Moi, je serais plus forte ! »

Lilith plongea son regard dans celui de la reine.

« Vous l'êtes déjà… ma reine. »

Puis, alors que les doigts de Christelle s'infiltraient entre ses cuisses, elle ne parvint plus à parler.

 _§§§§_

« Et maintenant majesté ? Quelle est la suite de l'opération ?

\- Je vais commencer le rituel qui intervertira mon esprit et celui de Blanche-Neige. Ou plutôt qui va transférer mon esprit dans son corps.

\- Et après ? »

Christelle se mit une nouvelle fois à sourire.

« Hé bien… le royaume aura une nouvelle reine…

\- Ce programme me plaît. »

Christelle commença à mettre en place le sortilège et, au bout de quelques heures, le corps de la jeune princesse s'anima enfin, et elle ouvrit les yeux.

Elle se redressa, et fit quelques pas, sous le regard presque inquiet de Lilith, qui ne savait pas trop quoi penser de tout ça.

Blanche-Neige se mit alors à sourire.

Et Lilith reconnut sa reine.

Elle aussi eut un sourire.

Tout était parfait.

 _§§§§_

Le roi Conrad était mort.

La reine Christelle avait, quelques semaines avant de dépêcher Lilith pour tuer Blanche-Neige, envoyé un soldat pour lui servir d'espion et aussi tuer le roi si jamais il trouvait une occasion.

Il l'avait trouvée, apparemment.

Le soldat en question avait fui aussitôt après son geste et venait tout juste faire son rapport à la reine (qui avait repris son ancienne apparence alors).

Une fois qu'elle eut appris cela, la reine mit un sortilège en place, un sort incroyablement puissant.

Qu'elle et Lilith lancèrent au château et au royaume, qui leur ferait oublier les crimes de Christelle, et leur ferait croire qu'elle avait toujours été bonne pour eux.

Que Blanche-Neige ne s'était jamais enfuie, n'avait jamais été menacée par sa belle-mère, qu'elle avait toujours vécu au château.

De ce fait, quand la jeune princesse se présenta devant eux tous, au château, et qu'elle annonça en pleurant que sa belle-mère venait de mourir, suite à sa longue maladie, personne ne remit sa parole en doute.

Ils la crurent, tous sous le coup du sortilège lancée par la méchante reine, et tous pleurèrent leur reine, après avoir pleuré leur roi.

Aucun d'eux si ce n'est Lilith ne virent le sourire satisfait de la princesse.

La nuit qui suivit fut merveilleuse pour les deux jeunes femmes.

 _§§§§_

Ce qu'aucune des deux femmes n'avait prévu, c'était l'arrivée prochaine du prince Richard. La mort du roi Conrad avait poussé les soldats à tenter de terminer la guerre, déjà presque finie alors, et bientôt, le jeune homme serait de retour.

Il reviendrait pour Blanche-Neige.

Et c'était une catastrophe.

« Ma reine, ce n'est pas _si_ grave.

\- Bien sûr que si ! S'exclama la fausse Blanche-Neige en grimaçant, et oui, quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas été ensorcelé par sa magie aurait reconnu Christelle derrière ce visage doux et pur. Lui, il _saura._

\- Ne peux-tu pas l'ensorceler ?

\- Ce ne sera pas aussi simple.

\- Et si… _nous_ l'ensorcelions ? Moi et la princesse Blanche-Neige, faisant succomber le pauvre prince Richard… Ça sonne bien, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Blanche-Neige sourit, de ce même sourire maléfique qui était celui de la reine Christelle et que désormais plus personne excepté Lilith ne parvenait à voir.

Que personne ne percevait ainsi, trop plongés qu'ils étaient dans les ténèbres de la magie de Lilith et Christelle.

« Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, cela pourrait être… intéressant. »

 _§§§§_

Le prince n'aurait aucune chance.

Et avant, quand elle était toujours une elfe innocente, Lilith l'aurait certainement plaint, mais à présent, la seule chose qui l'intéressait, c'était de le faire sombrer.

Après tout, c'était bien ce que la reine lui avait fait subir, alors, chacun son tour, non ?

Blanche-Neige fut celle qui l'accueillit lorsqu'il rentra.

Il ne vit rien tout d'abord, naïf qu'il était.

Pas assez, malheureusement…

Il finit par comprendre, et alors, la reine lui jeta un sort de sommeil.

Puis elle sourit.

« Lilith ? Je pense qu'il est temps ! »

 _§§§§_

Quand le prince se réveilla, il était attaché et contre un mur, et Blanche-Neige se trouvait devant lui, souriante.

Il était en plein cauchemar, de toute évidence.

« Bonjour mon prince, roucoula-t-elle avec un sourire ravi.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Et qu'avez-vous fait de Blanche-Neige ?

\- Mais enfin ! C'est moi mon amour. Je _suis_ Blanche-Neige !

\- Non, c'est faux ! Vous n'avez rien à voir avec elle. Qui êtes-vous ? »

Le sourire de Blanche-Neige se fit encore plus mauvais et sournois, et la peur de Richard grandit encore plus.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, et posa sa main sur sa joue, avec un air presque fou.

Il sut alors que son intuition n'avait pas eu tord.

Ce n'était pas Blanche-Neige qui était face à lui.

Quand elle l'embrassa, il tenta de se dégager, mais elle le garda entre ses griffes, et il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de répondre au baiser.

Se séparant de lui, Blanche-Neige lui offrit un autre sourire sombre, et Lilith se rapprocha de lui à son tour, laissant glisser ses mains et ses ongles le long du corps du prince, le torturant légèrement.

Le jeune homme tenta de ne pas grimacer face à la sensation de douleur qu'il ressentait à l'instant même, alors que son sang commençait à couler.

« Pourquoi ? Lui demanda-t-il. Pourquoi lui obéissez-vous ? Vous pourriez fuir, vous révolter, vous battre ! »

Il plongea son regard dans le sien, et, si l'on exceptait les ténèbres, il n'y avait rien. Il n'y voyait rien, si ce n'est du vide.

Et il sut qu'il avait perdu, qu'ils avaient tous perdu.

« Vous l'avez tué, pas vrai ? La vraie Blanche-Neige. Et puis vous avez pris sa place. »

La fausse Blanche-Neige lui offrit un sourire mauvais et victorieux.

« Parfaitement. Que tu es intelligent mon petit prince ! Ce sera un vrai délice de te gagner à ma cause !

\- Vous ne le ferez pas ! Jamais ! Je préfère mourir ! »

Lilith lui sourit, d'un sourire sans joie et sans âme.

« Il aurait fallu le faire avant mon prince ! Maintenant c'est trop tard, vous êtes à elle, et ce, pour toujours. N'espérez même pas lui échapper. Ou bien encore, _m'échappez_ , à moi ! »

L'elfe se colla à lui, et se décida alors à lui voler un baiser à lui aussi.

« D'ici peu, mon prince… vous aurez compris que c'est nous qui avons raison, et qu'il est inutile de tenter de lui résister. C'est une leçon que j'ai apprise il y a bien longtemps, dans la douleur. Faites-moi plaisir, ne soyez pas aussi obstiné que moi. »

Le prince la regarda avec horreur, et Lilith décida qu'il était temps pour elle de commencer à agir.

Et de mettre en pratique ses « talents » par la même occasion.

 _§§§§_

Richard était en train de perdre pied avec la réalité.

Et le fait est que Lilith ne l'aidait vraiment pas à résister, bien au contraire !

Pas alors que la tête de la jeune femme était collée entre ses cuisses.

Il sentait ses jambes en train de faiblir, et ce sous le regard de la fausse Blanche-Neige. Celle-ci se rapprocha encore de lui pour l'embrasser, et cette fois-ci, il ne résista pas.

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent de la même manière, Lilith et Christelle usant toutes deux de techniques cruelles et douloureuses pour le faire sombrer.

Le torturant de plus en plus, afin de le faire chuter, usant de la douleur et de la magie pour ce faire.

Et cela marcha.

Le prince finit par être vaincu et par tout accepter, et même par se faire complètement envoûter par la magie de la méchante reine, aidée en cela par Lilith.

Et, seulement quelques semaines après son retour, il épousa Blanche-Neige, et ils vécurent tout deux heureux, avec Lilith, et s'amusant avec joie à détruire le bonheur des habitants du royaume avec enthousiasme.

Et si, pendant le mariage en question, les yeux du prince paraissaient un peu plus sombres que d'ordinaire, personne ne s'en formalisa…

FIN _._


End file.
